justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
U Can’t Touch This
(DLC) |artist = (Groove Century) |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1990 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Rose (JD) Crimson (JD3/JDGH/JDWii) Blue (Remake) |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |image = JD= |-|JDWii= |-|JD3/GH/BO= |-|Remake= |difficulty = 2 (Medium) 1 (Easy) (Wii) |effort = 3 (Exhausting) 1 (Calm) (Wii)|pictos = 71 (JD) 83 (Post-''JD'') |nowc = CantTouchThis |gc = Arrows Red |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) |dura= 3:27 |kcal= 23 }} "U Can't Touch This" by (covered by Groove Century on Just Dance 3 ''onwards) is featured on , (as a DLC), , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man with short red hair. He wears a red vest with four white buttons with a blue shirt underneath and red glasses, which is similar the one that MC Hammer wore in his music video for the song. He has red hair and a red bracelet on his wrist. Remake In the remake, he looks to be in a brighter hue and his hair and glasses are now more pink. UCantTouch coach 1@x.png|Original Canttouchthis jd3 xbox coach 1.png|''JD3/''GH''/''BO'' (Xbox 360) Canttouchthis coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in what seems to be a brick alley. On the wall, there is white-colored graffiti that appears to be scribbles. There is also a black shape that somewhat resembles streets and buildings. There are also various vinyl records that pop in and out throughout the song. On'' Just Dance Wii, the graffiti is purple and there are red lights on the floor. Just Dance 3[[Just Dance: Greatest Hits|/''Greatest Hits]][[Just Dance: Best Of|/''Best Of]] In the Xbox versions of and ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'', the graffiti has been changed to say 'Just Dance.' There are also a couple of lights and spinning records that appear throughout the song. There are a few differences in each game though. In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, "Can’t Touch This" appears as graffiti in the background while in Just Dance 3, it doesn't appear. In the Wii versions of Just Dance 3, Greatest Hits, and , the background is simplified and the graffiti is a couple of random drawings (similar to the original version). Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine from onward, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. Gold Move 3 is the final move of the routine. Canttouchthis jdwii gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Wii/''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'') Canttouchthis gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Canttouchthis gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups U Can't Touch This appears in the following Mashups: * #thatPOWER *''Good Feeling'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Love Boat'' *''Maneater'' *''Moskau'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions U Can't Touch This appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Cocktail *Elbow Switch *Hammer Time (sometimes appears as Jump and Feel) *Happy Hour *Hitch Home *Hype Stop *Lean (renamed to Backstroke) *Pull Hype *Seatbelt Trivia *The song in its entirety clocks in at a total of four minutes and seventeen seconds. It has been shortened for the game. **It is cut off right after when "Stop! Hammer time" is sung a third time. *In and mash-ups and party master modes, as well as in the remake, the pictograms are blue with red arrows instead of red with pink arrows. *Along with Hot Stuff ''and ''TiK ToK, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. *In the Just Dance Now menu, the song was mistakenly placed between Can't Take My Eyes Off You and Cercavo Amore, probably because its code name in the files is CantTouchThis. This was later fixed. *Starting with the Wii version of , this song is covered by Groove Century instead. *A caption for this song is called "Hammer Time", in a reference to the lyrics. *In , , and , the Gold Move pictogram lacks its golden, faded outline. *In the remake, the line "What's it going to take in the 90s to burn the charts?" is misinterpreted in the lyrics as "What is it going to take and now it's gonna burn the charts", and "wipe" in the line "Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe" is misinterpreted in the lyrics as "mic". *In the remake, some pictograms are out of sync. *On the menu icon, the dancer’s hair is in a different style. This was not fixed until the remake. *In the coach selection screen on the Xbox 360 versions of and , the coach is flipped. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_f26f40e6c669ac97_14.png|''U Can't Touch This'' Canttouchthis jdwii cover generic.png|''U Can't Touch This'' (JDWii) Youcanttouchthissqa.png|''U Can't Touch This'' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') Canttouchthis .jpg|''U Can't Touch This'' (Remake) CantTouchThis Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach CantTouchThis Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background canttouchthis_cover@2x.jpg| cover CantTouchThis banner bkg.jpg| menu banner 397.png|Avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN Ucanttouchthis.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Ucanttouchthis.png|Diamond avatar canttouchthis_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots HammerMenu.png|''U Can't Touch This'' on the menu CantTouchJdWii.PNG|'' '' on the menu CantTouchJd3.PNG|'' '' on the store CantTouchJDgREAT.PNG|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) CantTouchJdu1.5.PNG|'' '' on the menu CantTouchJdu1.PNG| coach selection screen canttouchsciore.PNG| score screen CantTouchJdu.PNG|'' '' on the menu CantTouchJdu2.PNG| loading screen CantTouchJdu3.PNG| coach selection screen Promotional Images coach_jd1_Mc-Hammer---U-cant-touch-this.png|Promotional coach Videos Official Music Video MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "U Can't Touch This" MC Hammer Just Dance Best Of - You Can't Touch This Wii Footage UK Gameplays Just Dance - U Can't Touch This Just Dance Wii U Can't Touch This Just Dance 3 U Can't Touch This 5 Stars U Can’t Touch This - Just Dance Greatest Hits Just Dance Now - U Can't Touch This Just Dance Unlimited - U Can't Touch This Just Dance 2017 - U Cant Touch This by Groove Century Just Dance 2018 - U Can't Touch This U Can't Touch This - Just Dance 2019 Extractions U Can't Touch This (JD1 Extraction) Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract U Can't Touch This References Site Navigation ru:U Can't Touch This es:U Can't Touch This de:U Can't Touch This Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disco Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Groove Century Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Covered Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs